The Revenge of Doctor Phibes
by Alexander Old
Summary: This fanfiction is to do with 2 popular movies from the 1970s.
1. the beginning of the day

This book is a sequel/reimagining to a movie called Dr. Phibes Rises Again which came out in July 1972 which was a sequel to a movie called The Abominable Dr. Phibes which came out in May 1971.

This particular book is based in the parallel universe that is called above the law in the 1920s (the same particular universe to do with my book the Revenge of Doctor X).

Originally when I wrote this story it was a disaster so here I am rewriting it.

And out of interest I do not own the movies The Abominable Dr. Phibes and Dr. Phibes Rises Again or any of the characters even though that does not matter because the information to do with the movies has been changed slightly to do with changing back story to characters mostly a character called inspector Trout who has been changed from a stupid English police officer to a stupid American police officer.

Please read and review and I hope you enjoy the book.

Chapter 1 the beginning of the day

On the 1st of November 1928 slightly before 9.00 AM in Hyde Park in London there is a giant mansion that was built during the Victorian period but until recently was abandoned for about 10 years and was reopened and underneath the giant mansion there is a giant basement that is completely dark and completely cannot be seen and in the middle of the room there is a man called Dr. Phibes who cannot be seen because of the darkness and at the moment he is thinking to himself about the darkness.

Here I am in the darkness again a place where I exists and have existed for many years in the past and will continue to exist many years in the future and it is a place where I can hide from the world apart from when I need to go into the world and murder whoever I want and get away with it for the obvious matter that apart from a man called Inspector Trout the world believes I am dead and for as long as it is convenient to me I will make sure the world continues believing I am dead.

Then Dr. Phibes pulled a lever about him that turned on the lights and because of the lights turning on Dr. Phibes can now be seen and he is a middle-aged man wearing an expensive suit and his face is completely disfigured and there is a problem with his throat so he cannot talk without an especial device that is a record player that plugs into his neck.

Then Dr. Phibes plug the device into his neck and he started talking to himself about his situation.

Out of interest this particular basement fills me up with memories of the past and that is because I was born on New Year's Day 1880 in this room underneath this giant mansion and for a number of years this basement with my bedroom and in the beginning of the 1890s I was sent away to New York City and I became a student at New York University and I was there for a number of years and later in the beginning of the 1900s I became a doctor at a private hospital near to hear and this room went back to being my bedroom and later in 1914 I became a soldier to do with the war in Germany and I was in a mixture of Germany in France to do with the war from 1914 until the end of the war in 1918 and then I returned to this room underneath this giant mansion and the hospital near to hear and then me and my wife who was a nurse I met in a hospital when I was injured at the end of the War in 1918 moved away from this mansion and moved to a giant mansion in New York City and allowed this place to be abandoned for about 10 years and now I am back in this giant mansion that is especially set up that there are a number of rooms for a number of visitors to do with a secret organisation and each of the rooms lead to a number of secret rooms that are filled up with booby-traps especially designed to murder whoever I want and that will begin in the beginning of next week when I have finished murdering some other people for a different reason and to go into more detail about that (he said looking at a particular part of the room that is a giant blackballed covered in pictures of particular people) those are the pictures of the people who I will murder next to do with a reason that is unimportant (then he looked at another part of the room that is a giant blackballed covered in pictures of particular people) and those are the pictures of the members of the secret organisation who I am going to murder in the beginning of next week (then he went back to looking at the pictures of the people he will murder next) and when I murder those particular people that will get me closer to bringing my wife back from the dead and as usual I will murder the people with the help of my female assistant.

Then Dr. Phibes turned his head around and looked at a giant picture of his deceased wife and he started talking to the giant picture of his deceased wife.

Soon my beloved wife we will be together because I killed the people who killed you and I killed the people who knew the directions to the place where I thought was the place which will bring you back from the dead and also I killed some archaeologist who was really close to the entrance to the place where I thought was the place which will bring you back from the dead but it was not the right place so I must kill the people who know where the right place is and that will happen in the beginning of next week.

Then Dr. Phibes stop talking to the giant picture of his deceased wife and went back to looking at the pictures of the people he will murder next and he started talking to himself about them.

Out of interest I knew all of those people when I was a soldier in the war in Germany from 1914 to 1918 and there was once a time when I was friends with all of them but that is not going to save them from me murdering them.

Then Dr. Phibes started talking to the pictures of the people he will murder next.

If this is unclear to you all of you are going to get murdered by me to do with an incident that happened in 1920 that I do not have to explain because all of you know what it is and that is another way of saying all of you will soon be dead because I want you all dead because of something that happened to me and my wife about 8 years ago in 1920 and out of interest during this last decade alone I have been responsible for the deaths of many people and I do not care about any of them and I will not care when you people join the other people who I have murdered.

Then Dr. Phibes stops talking to the pictures of the people he will murder next.

Then Dr. Phibes went back to talking to the picture of his deceased wife.

I have finished talking to you and because of that I will talk to a different version of you.

Then Dr. Phibes unplugged the device from his neck and he walked into 1 of the rooms next to the basement which is filled with stuff belonging to his deceased wife including a dressing table with a giant picture of his deceased wife connected to where the mirror should be.

Inside of the room Dr. Phibes walked up to the dressing table with a giant picture of his deceased wife connected to where the mirror should be.

Then Dr. Phibes sat down at the dressing table with a giant picture of his deceased wife connected to where the mirror should be.

Then Dr. Phibes plugged in a different but very similar device into his neck so he could talk.

Then Dr. Phibes started talking to the giant picture of his deceased wife connected to where the mirror should be on the dressing room table.

As you already know there is a secret organisation that knows the location of a secret place that can bring the dead back to life and because I want you back from the dead in the beginning of next week a number of the members of the secret organisation are coming to this giant mansion and that is because I am invited them here to do with a party which will last a week to do with a competition which will be the last person who is still alive will get all the money but there is no money and in reality when they are here I am going to murder them 1 by 1 after I question them about the secret place that can bring the dead back to life and by the end of the week there will be no survivors and that is just do with 1 of the many things I am willing to do to bring you back from the dead seriously after I murdered all the members of the secret organisation and find the secret place that can bring the dead back to life we will be back together again after the other 3 years you have been dead and like I have already said that is going to be next week when I have finished murdering the number of my old friends to do with the incident in 1920 and anyone who gets in my way.

Then Dr. Phibes stops talking to the giant picture of his deceased wife connected to where the mirror should be on the dressing room table.

Then Dr. Phibes unplugged the device from his neck.

Then Dr. Phibes stood up from the dressing table with a giant picture of his deceased wife connected to where the mirror should be.

Then Dr. Phibes walked out of the room and walked back into the basement.

Inside of the basement Dr. Phibes sat down.

Then Dr. Phibes's female assistant walked into the room.

Then Dr. Phibes plugged in the device into his neck so he could talk.

Then Dr. Phibes looks at his female assistant and started talking to her.

Out of interest we will begin murdering people very soon.

Dr. Phibes's female assistant looked at him and did not say anything.

And to go into more detail we will begin murdering people in less than 30 minutes.

Dr. Phibes's female assistant looked at him and did not say anything.

And out of interest 30 minutes is 1800 second.

Dr. Phibes's female assistant looked at him and did not say anything.

And because of that all we have to do is do nothing of less than 30 minutes or less than 1800 second and then we will begin murdering people.

Dr. Phibes's female assistant looked at him and did not say anything.

End of chapter 1


	2. the murder of Henry words

Chapter 2 the murder of Henry words

At the same time as Dr. Phibes is in his basement in a different location in London there is a big house and inside of the big house there is a giant office that is filled up with expensive furniture including an expensive desk and at the particular desk there is a middle-aged man called Henry words who at the moment is doing paperwork to do with his life.

Out of interest I have an interesting life especially when it comes to the matter that I was a soldier in the war in Germany that was in the end of the last decade.

Then his wife walked into the room and started talking to him.

I am now leaving to go to the theatre to watch a show and are you sure you do not want to come to the theatre with me?

I am sure because I must stay here and do some paperwork.

Okay and I will see you later.

Then she walked out of the room.

Then she walked down a long corridor.

Then she walked out of the front door.

Outside of the house she got into a horse and carriage.

Across the Street in a car Dr. Phibes is watching the house and waiting for Mr Word's wife to leave.

After Mr Word's wife did leave Dr. Phibes and his female assistant drove the car crossed the street.

Then Dr. Phibes and his female assistant got out of the car.

Then Dr. Phibes and his female assistant snuck into the house through the back door.

Back inside Mr Word's house Mr Words is still doing paperwork and at the moment he is drinking a bottle of whiskey from his own private collection in his whiskey basement.

Then Mr Words got up and walked to the bathroom.

A couple of minutes later Mr Words walked out of the bathroom and walked back to his office.

Then Mr Words noticed that the bottle of whiskey he was drinking from was empty and because of that matter he picked up the empty bottle of whiskey and looked at it and started thinking to himself about it.

I must have drunk it and forgot about it and because of that I must get more whiskey.

Then Mr Words walked out of his office.

Then Mr Words walked down some stairs to a corridor which goes to his whiskey basement to do with his private collection of whiskey.

Then suddenly when Mr Words was walking down the corridor which goes to his whiskey basement to do with his private collection of whiskey he was hit on the head and knocked out.

A couple of minutes later Mr Words woke up tired down in a Bath tub.

Who is out there?

Then Dr. Phibes walked into the room and looked at him.

Then Mr Words started talking to Dr. Phibes.

Who are you?

Because Dr. Phibes did not have his device which he cannot talk without with him he was unable to answer so he continued to look at Mr Words without saying anything.

What do you want?

Then his female assistant turned on some music very loud and walked over to the Bath tub.

Then Mr Words looked at her and said why are you doing this to me?

She took no notice of him and started to pour the bottles of whiskey into the Bath tub.

You are wasting my private whiskey.

Dr. Phibes's female assistant continue not listening to Mr Words and continued pouring the whiskey into the Bath tub.

Seriously you are wasting thousands of pounds worth of whiskey.

Dr. Phibes's female assistant continue not listening to Mr Words and continued pouring the whiskey into the Bath tub.

Out of interest are you really going to murder me like this?

Dr. Phibes's female assistant continue not listening to Mr Words and continued pouring the whiskey into the Bath tub.

Why won't you talk to me?

Dr. Phibes's female assistant continue not listening to Mr Words and continued pouring the whiskey into the Bath tub.

Why are you doing this?

Dr. Phibes's female assistant continued to pour the bottles of whiskey into the Bath tub which is filling up.

Then Mr Words started screaming but because of the loud music not even the neighbours could hear his screams for help as he is slowly drowning in the whiskey from his private collection of whiskey in the Bath tub.

The whiskey got higher and higher in the Bath tub and because of that Mr Words is very close to drowning.

The whiskey got higher and higher in the Bath tub and because of that Mr Words is very close to drowning more.

The whiskey got higher and higher in the Bath tub and because of that Mr Words is very close to drowning even more.

Then Mr Words Managed to say help 1 more time before he drowned.

After Mr Words was dead from drowning in the whiskey from his own private collection Dr. Phibes and his female assistant walked out of the room and out of the house and they both got back into the car and drove away.

Later at 11.00 AM at the house of Mr Words the inspector who is looking for Dr. Phibes who is named Inspector Harry Trout Is talking to the victim's wife.

Do you know anyone who wanted to murder your husband?

I couldn't possibly think of a reason why anyone would want to kill him because my husband was a good man.

Inspector somebody said calling him over.

Excuse me for a minute Mrs Words we will continue this in a minute.

Then Inspector Trout walked into the bathroom.

Inside of the bathroom the medical examiner started a conversation with inspector Trout to do with how the murder was done.

Inspector Trout the victim died from been tied down in a Bath tub and drowned with bottles of whiskey been poured in it and It was a terrible way to die.

That is true to be drowned with very expensive bottles of whiskey from his own Private collection.

Do you think it is your murderer whodunit?

Do you mean Dr. Phibes?

Yes I do.

It is hard to tell because he escape from Egypt when me and my old boss Waverly was looking for him over their so it could be him and out of interest my boss Waverly died over there from bad food poisoning.

Inspector Trout walked out of the bathroom.

Outside of the bathroom Inspector Trout walk down some stairs.

Then Inspector Trout walked up to the victim's wife and continued to talk to her.

Mrs Words did your husband know a man called Dr Anton Phibes?

The name sounds familiar and I think I have heard it before.

Can you go into more detail about that?

Yes I think he was a business partner of my husband.

When did your husband last do business?

He always does business but in the sense that you mean not since 1920.

Why what happened in 1920?

Mrs Words Hesitated for a minute then she answered.

In 1920 my husband did a Ponzi scheme and stole a lot of money from a load of rich men and women which probably included the man you mentioned.

Your husband did a Ponzi scheme.

Yes he was friends with the criminal Charles Ponzi who gave him the idea because he was my husband's business partner and they stole a lot of money as well before he was locked in prison like he is at the moment.

How did that happen?

I don't know the details but apparently my husband and the criminal Charles Ponzi planned the Ponzi scheme in 1918 after my husband stop fighting in the war in Germany and it took 2 years to complete and out of interest my husband got away with it and successfully stole $200 million and the criminal Charles Ponzi on the other hand got away with the crime and was arrested for a different crime and out of interest do you think my husband could have been killed for the Ponzi scheme in 1920 by the man you mentioned?

It is hard to tell at this point but that is probably the answer.

That is bad to think about that my husband got murdered for something him and the criminal Charles Ponzi did 8 years ago.

That is correct and out of interest if the person I am talking about did commit the murder then the reason why he murdered your husband for something him and the criminal Charles Ponzi did 8 years ago is because he is a very evil man who never forgives anything that happened to him.

End of chapter 2


End file.
